onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece Grand Adventure
Missing characters Carue, Mr.3 and Pandaman only playable appear in Grand Battle and Grand Battle 2, they are not in GB3 or Rush. Please don't readd them, this is an error. One-Winged Hawk 21:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Don't Change I left a NOTE and STILL someone changed it. Despite this being a One Piece game, its excluded from the normal naming schemes as it was 4Kids translation only; names were match TO THE GAME not the series. Thanks guys, for sort of not paying attention, this was the only exception on the wikia where English crappy 4Kids names had to be used on purpose, as there was no Japanese equallent. Now I have to put it right - Hawk not happy. One-Winged Hawk 17:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :The arenas too? Okay the table needs fixing now, but please, don't alter these names again. If I can remember the reason why, I'd give you the essay on why it was done this way, but I honestly for the life of me can't... So please just accept the reason was it was done on purpose. I'm open to listening to peoples' thoughts, since it was a minor thing that anyone wouldn't have realised had been done and was easily missed. However, please note if it keeps happening, without further discussion on why, there will be some discussion demands going on for it to stop until everyone talked about why it may have possibly been done in the first place and not why its being altered. One-Winged Hawk 17:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sanji Hay when Sanji fights a girl character (Nami, Tashigi, etc) his dialogue changes completely and whenever he attacks pink hearts appear from his kicks. If somebody can verify that this happens with Kuina or not that would be great because I'm not that far in the game. Thanks for listening (Lvdoomien 22:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC)) Names: still okay? You know in the past, we only used 4Kids names here because theres no Japanese "original" version, the names are as the game had them written. This complied with the rules and I don't see if it does or doesn't. I'd thought I'd check we're still okay with this page. If anyone thinks it should be different, do speak up. Its what... *admits I can't remember when it was made*... several years old. If anyone opposes the use of 4Kids name on this page, we can always hold a vote. One-Winged Hawk 21:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) What's the problem with this name? Where does it come from? :We have things like "Zolo" instead of Zoro. :Let me try this again, we have all the character's names written as per the game. The problem was that if we changed it to "Zoro" it makes it incorrect with the game as there was no orginal version and its only known in English and Spanish. Matching it to the Japanese version renders all the names incorrect... I want to know if there has been any change of opinion on this in the last few years. One-Winged Hawk 20:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC)